1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the blade pitch control cyclic swashplate devices for the rotor of a rotorcraft or a rotary wing aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technical field of rotary wing aircraft, it is known that a cyclic swashplate device is a specific device designed to transmit flight movements, set to a fixed index point with respect to the aircraft, toward the blades set on a rotating index, with the rotor shaft, about the axis of rotation of the latter.